Silent Assassin
by smaugryu
Summary: A horrible thing has happened to Kenshin, and a mysterious person is following him around. The story doesn't start there though.....prologues and junk R&R please! rated PG13 because of violence.
1. Prologue

Silent Assassin  
  
Okay, here goes.I hope this turns out good....  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did I would NOT be putting this here but in the series. So there.  
  
Also the different chapters will be in different POVs of people so you're gonna have to figure who is talking..if you want.all will be revealed eventually.  
  
POV = Point of View for those of you who do not know this  
  
************************************************************************ It is raining. Cold. Wet. Rain. Let me tell you something, I HATE RAIN!!!!!!! Especially the cold wet kind. I mean, sitting in a house watching the rain is fine. Running around in the rain is fine. Sitting in a spot waiting for someone while being drenched with rain is NOT fine.  
  
Huh? I think I hear some people coming right now. I leaned farther back in the tree. I couldn't be seen, yet. It was drier farther into the tree, also. I sat there looking at my weapons. My custom made sword with the dragon on the side, and the two matching daggers were all that I had out. The rest was hidden. I couldn't risk anyone knowing about ALL of my weapons. If they did I would have to kill them. I wouldn't particularly mind that though. I like to kill. It's fun.  
  
I stifled a snicker as I thought about my prey's fate. He would be dead soon, oh so soon.  
  
I had to stifle more snickers as I saw the stupid wanderer, whom I had just been thinking of, walk by with his friends. He would pay. He will pay oh so much. I will get revenge for what he did to them. Just he wait. I smiled maniacally as he and his group left my sight. Then my maniacal laughter filled the air and echoed through the distance.  
  
Vengeance shall be mine!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay..it IS short but...good..right??? Anyway, its just the prologue..don't expect the chapters to be too long 'cause I'm not very good at this...also be warned that I'm a procrastinator...so..you might need to remind me of this story every once in a while.. 


	2. What was that?

Soo......excuse any mistakes in the first chapter.......that took a while to actually write....  
  
anyway, this chapter is in a different person's POV......lets see who can guess it......  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own RK...or anything else for that matter....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As we walked to my dojo I heard something,  
  
"Kenshin, what was that?" I asked somewhat startled. It sounded like laughter.  
  
Kenshin stopped to listen to it but it was gone.  
  
"I don't know Miss Kaoru, that I don't, but it's probably nothing."  
  
I don't believe him.  
  
"Don't worry Ugly," I twitched at the ugly part, "Kenshin is Battousai the manslayer. He knows better than any of us if something seemed suspicious."  
  
He was right. We just got to the Kamiya Dojo, home. It was really late, actually, and it was pouring rain. I guess nothing would really be out in this weather at night.  
  
I wonder what it was though, I know I heard something.......oh well, I have to sleep! Yahiko will bother me all day tomorrow if he finds out that the little noise we heard had kept me up.  
  
*dream sequence*  
  
I walked into the dojo from....some errand.....I don't know what.  
  
Kenshin was standing there....over a dead body.....and his sword was dripping the blood from his enemy's heart. The sword had gone right through his opponent's chest.  
  
I ran toward Kenshin, I called out to him, but he could not hear me or see me. He stood there staring sadly at the dead body, seeming in pain from a mental injury, as if he had acquired a serious injury, but I knew it was from killing. I looked toward the body, to try to identify it, but I could not.  
  
Then Kenshin took his sword, and stabbed it through his own chest.  
  
I screamed, and screamed, and screamed.  
  
*end dream sequence*  
  
When I woke everyone was staring at me.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes Kenshin," I said. I'm glad he's alive, but I still shook from that dream, "It was just a bad dream." Thats all it was, a dream. I'm glad. But why do I feel this sense of foreboding?  
  
"You were screaming really loudly," I heard Megumi say,"I'm surprised Dr. Gensai and his grandchildren didn't wake up."  
  
Oh yeah, they were staying over.....but where are they?  
  
Then Saito walked into the room with his sword drawn. Suddenly I remembered my dream, could that dead man have been Saito?  
  
"Well Himura, Dr. Gensai and his grandchildren are now dead. What are you going to do?" It was then did I notice the blood on Saito's sword. He had killed them, with his own sword, Why?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay...........That was a good chapter, don't you think? 


	3. Dead, he's dead

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. So blargh.  
  
Soo.......try to guess whose POV this is too. I'm not gonna say who is speaking-ish/POV until the last chapter, I want people to have a shot at guessing. I guess its kinda like a quiz, As a hint, the chapter will not have the same POV as the one before it, or after it. After the last chapter I'll put who was right at guessing and stuff.  
  
Anyway, on with the chapter!!!!!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
He killed them. How could he kill those sweet people?  
  
I don't know how, but I have to beat him! I have to!!!  
  
I won't kill him, just hurt him enough so he'll stay down. Then he can be sent to a doctor and then to jail. But, why did he kill them????  
  
"Why did you kill them Saito?"  
  
"To anger you of course, Battousai. You wouldn't have fought me if there wasn't some reason."  
  
Is that so? Well, he'll regret it. I swear he will. But he will live afterwards. I cannot break my vow. I don't know what I would do if I did.  
  
"So, you killed, in order to fight me?" Something wasn't right. There's something wrong here......but.....I don't know what.....it must be Saito.  
  
"Yes. But, if you don't wish to fight yet, I'm sure I can find someone else who can help change your mind."  
  
"No. I'll fight you." His plan was very clever, but I'll beat him. I can't let him hurt anyone else. Never.  
  
Suddenly he charged. I was ready though, and blocked his attack. I turned my blade around and aimed for his shoulder. There I could hit him without seriously damaging him or killing him. Then he would not be able to fight this fight anymore.  
  
Then, something pushed Saito as I was about to hit him. I tried to stop my attack, but it was too late. My sword went right through his heart. And killed him.  
  
I couldn't believe it. He was killed. By me. How??? Of course!! The person who pushed him!!! That's gotta be it.....they pushed him just enough so I missed where I was aiming. But, who would be able to calculate that?? It must've been an accident.....though I doubt it was....who could it have been???  
  
I saw someone slinking through the doorway, but they were gone. Instead I turned my eyes to Saito. He had died the instant the sword hit his heart. I killed him. But, I didn't mean to.  
  
Miss Kaoru was looking at me sadly. Everyone else had disbelief etched onto their faces......except for Sano, who had seen the person push Saito.  
  
"Did you see that?! That person just pushed Saito into Kenshin's blade so that the blade went through his heart instead of his shoulder!"  
  
I'm glad someone didn't think I was guilty. But, I still killed him. I broke my vow. But why would that person wish to have me kill Saito? They must have been his enemy. That would explain why they pushed him, but why didn't they kill him? What if..........no, they must've just wanted him dead. But, I still killed him.  
  
Kaoru suddenly latched onto my arm. No one else was here anymore.  
  
"Don't kill yourself. Please. Don't go."  
  
What was she talking about? I mean I might've killed myself, it would solve a lot of problems, and I do deserve it, but I guess I can't now.  
  
"Okay, I won't." *sigh* Well, I hope that it doesn't happen again, but, I DO want to find that person. If for anything, I should at least ask them why they did what they did...and why I did what I did. I shouldn't have turned my blade around.  
  
Saito is all covered in his blood. We should give him a proper burial.  
  
"Kaoru, tomorrow, we should give Saito a proper burial. Though, I would rather he was still alive. Then we should look for the person who helped kill him."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Okay, that chapter was kinda weird, but I don't want this to be short.......or sappy............Don't worry, all will be revealed eventually, and then the story will end!!!!!!! Which, I hope will be a LONG LONG time from now. 


	4. Well, my plan is moving along nicely

Okay............I forgot to tell people that on Ch.1 and this chapter you will not be able to guess whose POV it is............'cause, well, I'm not quite sure who it is either....I'm still debating over who the enemy is. Oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin, nor anything else, I might own the bad guy person if all goes well though!!!  
  
Here is the chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let's hope its good.........too bad it's so short...  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Well, its already been two days since my plan was set in motion, and it was moving along nicely.  
  
Kenshin has already killed someone, of course I had to help him a bit with that, and is currently attempting to track me down. However, he hasn't been succeeding very well, as I have been following him around.  
  
Of course Kenshin did not want to kill Saito, I just had to give Saito a little nudge and then Kenshin had killed!!!  
  
Phase 1: Complete  
  
Soon I shall be luring him into my trap. I would be now, but instead Saito was killed by Kenshin. But that was even better than the original plan. Plus I can still use my old plan combined with this new one! Besides, if Saito hadn't been killed by Kenshin, Kenshin would not be looking for me. Also Kenshin will kill two people before the end of my plan, now.  
  
Kenshin is now passing by for the fiftieth time in four hours, and I had to stifle some snickers. I know he's looking for me, but whets funny is that he is going farther into my trap by doing what he thinks is right.  
  
I'm currently stuck in a tree. It's raining again. And it has been on and off for two days. I am NOT happy. I hate cold.....desperately.  
  
However, this rain IS good for my plan. Kenshin has not been looking outside as thoroughly while it rains. Also the rain erases my tracks and any signs of my being here. Of course, no one thinks that I would be out here during this rain anyway, after all no sane person would be out here now. Keyword: SANE. No one has even thought that an insane person was behind this. That will be their downfall.  
  
Of course, I do not consider being insane a bad thing. It's mostly my thirst for blood that makes people scared of me. But that thirst shall soon be quenched. With Kenshin Himura's blood. Soon.  
  
The only things left are luring and capturing and killing Kenshin. This sounds like something hard to do, but if I leave a trail behind, he will follow it and come right to me. He doesn't even know anything about me. Not one single description. Soon, he will be dead, and then I shall have a feast!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Okay, so this chapter revealed a lot.....and the next couple of chapters will also reveal some. Please Review! (It's the little button at the bottom of the screen) 


	5. We can't find him!

Okay, four down, many to go, right now I'm trying to develop the bad guy......anyway, on with the chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own RK, however, I do own the bad guy.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Every day, Kenshin has gone out to search for him. He is the person that pushed Saito into Kenshin's blade's path. But, not once has any of us found any REAL trace of him. Kenshin found a piece of red fabric pinned to a tree and a cut, made by a sword, in another tree. I have helped every way possible to find him, considering I'm the only other person who saw him. Neither me nor Kenshin has found him.  
  
You may be wondering why I care, well, its very simple. He REALLY killed Saito. Kenshin was just a tool for killing Saito. I wish we had his name.....then we could call him by something other than 'him' or 'he'. This will be harder than I thought.  
  
Kenshin once said that the person we're tracking might possibly be a girl, neither of us really thought that would be the case. But it could be possible. However, every person we see is a suspect. Especially the people who hated Saito. Though there aren't many people who would have a good enough reason to want to kill him......wait....if the person we are tracking.....how did he know Saito and Kenshin were fighting at that very moment? It doesn't make sense.......oh well, he must have been following us...what if he is following us at this very moment?? This could be bad......VERY bad. Especially since, we know practically nothing about him, but he must know a lot about us. He has the advantage.  
  
But, as I found out not too long ago, is that this has happened before. Not exactly, but close. But, often times two people would be murdered very close to the same time, yet on opposite sides of Japan. So, there must be two people, or more. That would be VERY bad. Especially if it was a group of more than ten. Me and Kenshin would lose. But, it seems that most of the murders were committed at night and while it was raining. What is really scary though, is that the bodies were either found half eaten, only bones and such left, or completely gone. I hope that they just fed the bodies to animals. Otherwise.....I'm not going to think about that.  
  
We do know something though. If he had been walking around, he would have left at least some tracks. So, he must be climbing through the trees and on roofs. But, if the murders are committed in the rain, how does he keep from falling off? It doesn't make sense....  
  
I tried using only trees and roofs to get around, it looks fairly easy. In theory. You would have to be quiet, light, fast, and sure-footed to accomplish this. Especially during the rain. But, how do they keep people from hearing them walk on the roofs and see them during the day?  
  
What I don't get, is why someone would go through all of this trouble just to kill Saito? He must be a good fighter in order to go around as we suspect he does. So it would be much easier just to kill Saito with your own hands. Unless, they lacked the skill at fighting. It might be possible....  
  
But, who ever it is, I WILL defeat them!  
  
If I could, I would kill him. But I'm sure the police would kill him for me.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Okay.....so there might be more than one bad guy.....and that was a pretty useless chapter if you ask me. Try to guess who's speaking!! HINT: the clue is hidden partly in this chapter and partly in the second one....I think.....well....one of the other earlier chapters... 


	6. She's late!

Okay, sorry for the wait.......lack of inspiration.....well, lack of wanting to type....anyway on with the chapter!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RK, and I never will, if I do I would not put my fic here obviously enough......  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
Where is she?? I nearly growled. She is late. You can never depend on siblings. Especially sisters. I would not be here if I didn't need her help. You can't exactly subtly kill someone with a gun. Guns make noises. And bows and arrows are pretty quiet but they make the custom twanging noise. No, I needed my swordsgirl of a sister to help. Well, actually I'm helping her, but I wouldn't be if I didn't want to taste female blood and flesh. Kaoru would do just fine, same with Megumi. Girls supposedly taste tenderer than boys. I don't know why. And I am quite thirsty. A thirst water cannot quench. A thirst for blood.  
  
Ah, there's my sister. Walking calmly towards the tree in which I am hiding. With her emotions hidden, like mine always are. I jumped out of the tree to greet her. We are somewhat suspicious looking, her with her golden hair and crystal blue eyes, and me with me pitch black hair and amber- golden eyes. You would not guess we were twins.  
  
I fell in step next to her. And we calmly walked into the town. We've been here for nearly two weeks now, and we still get stares from the crowd. I'm just glad my sister had the sense to hide her weapon. I don't know how she does though. You can't exactly hide a sword in a jacket like you can with a gun. She just does, though. It's a mystery only she knows the answer to. Together, though, we are an unstoppable team. It would not matter where she hid her weapon if we got into a fight. She does not leave it anywhere without her near.  
  
"Ryu, you're late."  
  
"Yes, I know Yamishi. A villager decided I looked suspicious. I managed to convince him that a girl like me would not carry a weapon with her. It was hard though."  
  
"Of course it was. You aren't the type of person who would not have a weapon."  
  
She is somewhat suspicious. But so'm I. So I can't complain. But if a villager thought she was, we're going to have to finish this up quickly and leave. The crowd was straining to hear what we were saying. But we were speaking in a language not known here. It's so old I don't even remember what it's called. Neither does Ryu. It could be any number of languages no one else knows. It just is. Like us.  
  
"We're going to need to finish this quickly if people are suspecting you."  
  
"Ya, well, they're suspecting you too. I heard some people talking. A person with fangs is quite suspicious."  
  
"Same for people with claws. Either way we stick out like a sore thumb."  
  
"You're right. But our plan is moving along nicely. Everything will be in place soon enough. Nothing will keep me from killing my prey."  
  
Okay, she's slightly obsessed about killing Kenshin, her prey. This plan was mostly for her gaining revenge for him just being alive. She hated him for just existing. I don't know why, neither does she. She told me once that just him existing makes her hate him. However, if we don't kill him he will stop us from killing. Neither me nor Ryu would be able to live without killing. It would be like a death sentence. Without blood our thirst would never be quenched, and our lives would be eternal pits of suffering. And ultimately we would die. But Kenshin does not know this. He assumes this is just sick amusement. But that is why we must kill him. It's either he dies, or we do. And I would rather we live.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
Okay, revealed a lot. So, there are two bad guys.......Yamishi and Ryu. You're gonna have to guess who is who though! and excuse any grammar errors....I'm not the best at grammar....or spelling.....thank god for spell check.....anyway please review!! AND guess!! If you guess, and you're right, you're name gets to go on a special credits type page.......meanwhile when I have time I'll type. And if I don't have much time I'll put up a profile for Ryu and Yamishi each. Anyway, hope this was good!! 


	7. Something isn't right

Heheh......2 chapters in 2 days...not bad......although I wish I had more reviews....*hint hint nudge nudge*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RK.....I should just put that in the summary......oh well......  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
I'm worried about Kenshin, he barely eats. He spends all of his time looking for that one person. I can understand why, but I wish he would eat and sleep more. He sleeps for an hour or two....but that's not enough sleep. Even for him. He's gonna die if he keeps this up. I hope he stops soon.  
  
I know! I'll buy some rice. Maybe that will get him out of his trance.....or if we went to the Akabeko. I'll save the Akabeko for later, as a last resort. I hope we won't have to though.  
  
I bought the food. I also heard whispers of two people who have been here for a couple of weeks. A girl with golden hair and blue eyes, and a boy with black hair and amber eyes. I wonder if Kenshin is looking for one of those people. If worse comes to worse I could bribe him to eat with this information. I hope I don't have to though. That would be bad.  
  
I turned onto the path leading to the dojo. Maybe it would be better for me to delay my return. No. It would just be a waste of time. I stopped and looked at the sky. I don't know why I did. I just did. I turned and looked at the trees. I froze. And screamed.  
  
Kenshin came running out of the dojo to see what was the matter. I didn't quite notice nor care about this though. The tree had my total and undivided attention. Kenshin followed my gaze. He gulped, for in the tree, or rather hanging from it, were thirteen dead bodies. One of them had a letter pinned to its shirt. Kenshin reached for it and took it off. The letter read:  
  
Hahaha! You can't catch us! If you wish to, you can find us at the deserted shrine in the forest at noon in a week. We'll be waiting! Put a return letter in any of the trees if you wish to learn more or ask questions!  
  
-the two who ruined your life  
  
Kenshin stared at it a bit.  
  
"Why would they tell us where to find them? And how to contact them. Something isn't right....."  
  
"I don't know, Kenshin. But you should eat and rest to build up your strength."  
  
"You're right Miss Kaoru. I should."  
  
And so we turned our backs on the tree and walked towards my dojo. But even knowing the tree was there sent chills up my spine. Something is not right at all.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Okay! So, this'll probably end soon......but the last fight will take a couple of chapters. Anyway, please review and guess!!! Also, excuse the excessive amount of stars... 


	8. Thats a coincidence

Okay!! Now for a weird transition chapter....It's a transition chapter 'cause the next chapter I have all planned out in my head..but that would be a week later..and confusing..so here is the random, nearly pointless and most likely really short chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RK, but I DO own Ryu and Yamishi  
  
And now excuse any excess of smilies.I wonder if they'll show up not sideways.I like smilies...^_^  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"So, we got a letter from the bad guys..something is not quite right here, Kenshin."  
  
"Yes, but maybe they just want an honorable duel, Sano."  
  
"I doubt it. I know their type. They're gonna trap you and kill you. I know it. Besides, do you even knoe where this place is?"  
  
I thought about what Sano said. And then I realized I had no idea where we were supposed to go.  
  
"No, I don't. We should ask them."  
  
"Kenshin, you can't just go and ask how to get to the bad guys lair! Especially not asking the bad guy. Besides, we don't know where they are."  
  
I guess that was true. I didn't want to leave the letter out in a tree so some innocent person could find it and get caught up in all of this. That is not what I want. It wouldn't help either, just cause more problems.  
  
A sudden 'thwump' type noise brought me back to reality. It sounded a lot like an arrow..Miss Kaoru!! I hope she didn't get hurt!!  
  
I rushed outside to fin Miss Kaoru sitting down and leaning on the wall. There was an arrow sticking out of wall right next to her head.  
  
"Miss Kaoru! Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, just shaken up. That almost hit my head."  
  
I pulled out the arrow. It had a letter attached to it. It read:  
  
Himura-  
We just realized that you have no idea how to get to the selected area. We will have a person waiting at the entrance to the forest at the selected time and place. And don't worry about a trap. An honorable fight between manslayers is all we want. Manslayer's word. Any questions, please contact us. There must be no confusion. We have somewhere to be a couple of days after the selected date. If you don't show up, we will come to you. However, we make no promise about any casualties while we are looking for you.  
-The two who ruined your life  
  
"Well, now we know we can trust them. And where to go in three days." It suddenly hit me. It had been four days since we found the first letter. Three days till we find them. Three days till the showdown. Three days until the people who made me break my vow were punished. Three days.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Okay, what'd I tell you. Nearly pointless...oh well, It had SOME worth..I guess..but it WAS short...anyway, please review! AND GUESS!!! People keep on forgetting to guess... 


	9. Saito's ghost?

Okay!! Sorry for the slight delay....I kinda got a mixture between writers block, homework, and laziness. The worst combo....I also got my wisdom teeth taken out, and had three projects to finish, which was NOT fun at all to do. And of course the day I get back I find out that I have more projects due the next day. That was really fun. But now its Thanksgiving and I hope to get a couple of chapters up!! Here goes....  
  
Disclaimer: I don NOT own RK, I DO own Ryu and Yamishi, though.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Kenshin, why are you so worried about getting there on time? Its not like they'd actually be able to carry out their threat. They're probably some mediocre assassins who were hired to kill you. They did miss the little missy's head after all. I doubt they could actually finish their job, anyway. Nobody else has."  
  
"Sano, they missed Miss. Kaoru on purpose. If they had hit her, it would've gotten the letter bloody, and probably unreadable."  
  
That made sense. They did actually push Saito in front of Kenshin's blade. And they have outsmarted us this far. Well, it doesn't matter now. In five minutes we will meet the person they sent to lead us to their hideout in the forest. Then we will see them. For the first time. We don't even know their names, or their appearance. This will be our first meeting, and we will beat them.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"11:57"  
  
"Okay....we should be there in time....that we should"  
  
He's asked that every minute for the past twenty minutes. He's been kinda jumpy too.....the 'manslayers word' thing got to him. It looks like we'll hafta fight another manslayer. This is getting kinda repetitive, don't you think?  
  
Huh. Here we are. At the forest. And no one is there to greet us. Figures.  
  
"Kenshin, they're not here. It seems it was just a prank."  
  
He walked up to the very edge of the forest. And a girl walked out from behind a tree. It seems it wasn't a prank after all.  
  
"Kenshin Himura, right? Alright then. Follow me."  
  
And then she walked into the forest. We followed. The girl was really very pretty. She had golden-blond hair and pale skin. She also had deep blue eyes. She wore a red kimono with golden dragons on it. She must be like Yumi. A girlfriend one of the bad guys. That's why they sent her, I'll bet. Although, she had a sword at her waist.  
  
"What's with the sword, missy?"  
  
"It's for protection, of course. There are wild animals in this forest."  
  
That also made sense. It maybe true. And it probably is too. But, I doubt it.  
  
We got to an old, deserted shrine. It had statues of dragons and pictures of dragons everywhere. I then got why her kimono had dragons on it. They were in an old dragon shrine. I've never heard of one being built or found though. This group of bad guys must use it as their base. It is the perfect hideout. No one would suspect this being a hideout, it looks merely like a destroyed city, but slightly not.  
  
The girl led us inside to a darkened room. Both me and Kenshin were on our guard. Being in a darkened room was always bad.  
  
"I leave you here now."  
  
The girl left. Suddenly, Saito appeared. Not really Saito, it was kind of him, but glowy and floating off of the ground. Then he disappeared. It must have been an allusion.  
  
We slowly walked forward. As we walked the torches near us lit up. When we reached another torch, that one lit up and the ones behind us blew out. This happened until we reached the end of a hall. We went through the open doorway to find the weird image of Saito standing there. It must be his ghost....wait a sec...ghost?? Just where ARE we?!?!?!?!  
  
"Well, well, well. It seems you finally found your way here. My friends get to kill you, Kenshin. But the rest of you, however, I get to kill."  
  
"Saito? I thought you were dead......how....why.....?" I managed to say, or rather not.  
  
"Heh, that is not important. Right now, Kenshin has to continue on to my friends who so kindly allowed me to appear here to kill the rest of you."  
  
"So, you died on a contract? You died because you could come back?" Kenshin asked. He sounded kind of mad.  
  
"Well, I did not want to die at all. They killed me without my consent. But, this is a good advantage, I have now. I can't be killed or wounded. But, I plan on getting revenge after this is all done."  
  
He then started attacking me. It is not easy to fight against a sword. I finally managed to punch Saito.......but my hand went right through him. This is not good.  
  
"Kenshin!! You and the little missy go on ahead! I'll catch up with you!"  
  
"Come on Kenshin. We have to. Otherwise, Saito will finish fighting Saito and we'll still be here. Then Saito would kill us too. Maybe if we can defeat the people who brought Saito back, Saito will go back to the after world."  
  
I don't know about Kenshin, but what the little missy said made sense to me. I hope they hurry. I won't last more than a half hour or so. Probably less, as Saito can not gain wounds, or get tired. This won't be good for me at all. Not at all.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
See?? I told you I'd bring Saito back, Risu-Chan!! But that's pretty much all I can do. He gets to fight Saito. So, people. PLEASE review AND guess! If I don't get enough guesses I'm not gonna put up the answers and stuff until a substantial amount of people guess. And I don't care if I used substantial wrong. Now it means 'a lot'. So there. 


	10. They're not human

Okay!! this is one of my best fanfics...and longest....and one that I make up as I go!! That's kewl.....anyway, here goes!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own RK, but I DO own me, my muses, and Smaug!! However, only Ryu (me) and Yamishi (one of my muses) are actually in this fic.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
I was pulled out of the room by Miss Kaoru. I looked back at Sano. He was doing badly. We are going to have to hurry if we want to save Sano.  
  
"Come on Miss Kaoru, we have to hurry if we want to save Sano."  
  
We ran down the passageway. It twisted and turned until we thought we were going around in circles. Suddenly the passageway stopped. In front of us was a gigantic door. On the door had detailed pictures of dragons. Some were flying, some eating, and some fighting off knights. I opened the door. And we walked inside.  
  
When we entered we found a man with pitch black hair and amber-ish eyes. He was sitting on a statue of a dragon.  
  
"Are you the one who has caused all of this?!" I shouted at him. Soon this would all be over.  
  
"Partly. I have a partner. They're the one who thought up of the whole plan. I merely participated in it."  
  
He was polishing his gun.  
  
"So, We're going to fight? This doesn't look like a fair fight between manslayers if you have a gun."  
  
"Oh, I'm not a manslayer, nor the one who's gonna fight you."  
  
He raised his gun and shot two ropes the were holding the doors open. The resulting slam was foreboding. Almost final.  
  
"Then Who'm I supposed to fight?"  
  
"Oh, my partner, Ryu, is going to fight you."  
  
"And who is your partner?"  
  
"I am" said the girl who had led us into here. She wasn't dressed in her kimono, but in fighting clothes. Her shirt was black, and she had golden pants.  
  
"I'm going to fight a girl?? I guess....since I have to....I will. But only to help Sano."  
  
"Alright then. A fight to the death. And no cheap tricks."  
  
"Wait! I won't kill you! I won't kill anyone."  
  
"Okay then. I'll kill you though!"  
  
She walked out till she was exactly across the room from me. Miss Kaoru said "Good luck" and walked away from what would be the fighting area. I then started to say what I always said about not killing before a fight.  
  
"So, why do you kill anyway?"  
  
"Because me and Yamishi have to. Without blood, and flesh, we would die. Plus, it's fun to kill!"  
  
That answer was surprising. You did not need to kill to live. And it was most definitely NOT fun to kill. It MIGHT be for them, it IS possible, but not to live on killing.  
  
"What do you mean? It is possible to live without killing. I obviously do."  
  
"Yes, but you are not us. And, we are not you, either. You do not know what is good for us, so we kill, in order to live. Its kill or be killed. If you refuse to kill you will ultimately be killed yourself. Most likely in the process of protecting someone."  
  
That sounded amazingly like a hint......if that was a hint.....then...Miss Kaoru!!!  
  
I looked over toward her to see Yamishi shoot her. The bullet went right through her head, and killed her.  
  
I was mad. VERY mad. I turned toward Ryu. She was smirking.  
  
"Oh dear, it seems Kaoru was killed by Yamishi. Brother, you really ought to be more careful with that gun of yours. You killed our guests friend, and it seems he's quite mad now."  
  
"I'm sorry Ryu. My finger must have slipped."  
  
They both started laughing. That made me even madder.  
  
Sano came running in, chased by Saito.  
  
"Kenshin! Hurry! We gotta get out of here! The front door's closing!"  
  
"WHAT?! You. You tricked us into coming here. It was all a plan."  
  
"Wow, you figured out our plan. It seems you're not as stupid as you look."  
  
I was stuck. Should I punish those fools who killed Kaoru? Or run to save me and Sano? I can punish these people later. I have to get out of here first.  
  
"Now, now. You're not getting out of here. Well, not alive at least."  
  
How did she know I was going to leave? A shiver went down my spine. How did they bring Saito back? And I was sure that this shrine was not here before. No one would build a shrine this elaborate for dragons. I turned around to look at my two opponents. One, Yamishi, had fangs, a gun, a bow and arrows. The other, Ryu, had claws, and a sword. Something was not right. Humans did not need to kill in order to stay alive. But then......that means......  
  
"Y-you're not human.....that's how you made Saito come back......and had this shrine appear......" Ryu laughed.  
  
"You're right. You are very smart. So, I'll just have you kill your friend then."  
  
"Wha? I won't kill Sano!"  
  
"Now you will."  
  
My arm moved on its own and slashed Sano's neck.  
  
"Sano!!"  
  
Saito then rushed forward and killed Sano.  
  
"Well, everyone but Kenshin is dead here, that I can kill of course. Permission to wreak havoc upon the villagers and towns people?"  
  
"I'm afraid you won't be able to. You might. You can try though."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Saito left. I tried to follow him, but I couldn't.  
  
"You'll have to kill at least one of us to leave."  
  
I looked around. If I tried to kill Yamishi he would shoot me before I got anywhere near him. It looked like I would have to kill Ryu. I drew my sword and faced her.  
  
"Smart move. But I'm afraid you're not going to kill me anyway."  
  
I charged. If I could use the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki on her then I would surely win. Even if she avoided it, it would hurt her, as it did to Shishio.  
  
When I used it, she blocked it. I could feel the air rushing away from her, but it didn't stop her from moving. She ducked out of the way of the second part, and swung at my back.  
  
I cried out as her sword slashed my back from one shoulder blade to the other. I could feel the blood rushing down my back. I managed to disarm her. I'm not quite sure how I did, but I did.  
  
I charged at her again, but then a dagger fell out of her sleeve and into her each of her hands. It seems she was not one to ever be defenseless in a battle. I swung the sword but she blocked it with one dagger and slashed my face open from the left side of my forehead to the end of my scar.  
  
I cried out in pain as it started bleeding. I could feel the blood oozing out of my head, and onto the floor. My whole face was covered in blood as the fight wore on. The roof over our heads slowly opened.  
  
"Sister, it's almost time. Don't kill him yet."  
  
"I know Yamishi."  
  
I was disarmed and knocked to the ground. I looked up as Ryu held her sword out over her head. A single ray of moonlight fell upon my face. I realized it was from a stone in Ryu's sword. I looked at her. One of her eyes was like a dragon's, and under her weird 'dragon eye' was fiery red scales. I felt her sword come down and kill me. The last thing I heard when I died was the clock sounding midnight.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Okay!! One more chappie left!!! I dun know if that is good or bad though.......oh well. PLEASE review AND guess!!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!!! Well.....not really......... 


	11. So, it was a dream?

ATTENTION: VERY long and nearly pointless authoress's note ahead. You have been warned.  
  
Okay...I dun know if anyone actually cares...or if it really has been a long time.... but I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile.... not really though...but I'm almost done with this story...so I've been trying to think up other ones in my spare time...and I am NOT writing a love story between ANY two beings.... or more than two.... I don't believe in love anyway...and I've been in a bad mood so you can expect VERY SERIOUS Kenshin bashing.... poor Kenshin fan girls...only there's only going to be psychological pain in this chappie.... *grinz*  
  
Also, I would've put stuff up earlier...but I had a LOT of homework and SOMEONE *glares at Chisei* wouldn't let me help with it.  
  
Chisei: Do you know WHY I wouldn't??  
  
Me (Ryu): No....  
  
Chisei: I'll show you with these flash backs  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
Ryu is staring at a lava lamp.  
  
Chisei: What are you looking' at??  
  
Ryu: If I touch the light bulb after it's been on for six hours, would it hurt my finger??  
  
Chisei: What do you think??  
  
Ryu: Hmm..... *touches light bulb* Ow!! That hurt...  
  
Chisei: No duh  
  
Ryu: Then why didn't you tell me that??  
  
Chisei: 'CAUSE I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THAT!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~End flash back~~~~~~~~ Ryu: So?? I just wanted to make SURE it would hurt my finger...  
  
Chisei: Then here's another flashback  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
Ryu is looking through the Japanese side of the English-Japanese Japanese- English dictionary.  
  
Ryu: CHISEI! I can't find the 'L's!! Where are they in the alphabet?  
  
Chisei: Do you SERIOUSLY mean you're looking for 'L's in a JAPANESE alphabet?  
  
Ryu: maybe they come AFTER 'm'...no....before 'g'? No....um...  
  
Chisei: THERE IS NO LETTER 'L' IN THE JAPANESE ALPHABET!  
  
Ryu: Oh...so 'L' really comes.... um...uh....  
  
Chisei hits his head with a book.  
  
Chisei: I can't believe I'm actually related to you... ~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  
  
Ryu: Um.... okay so you have a point...um.... on with the chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own RK but I DO own Ryu and Yamishi.... Ryu is me and Yamishi is a voice in my head.... so's Chisei and Eiename.... heheh...  
  
**************************************************************  
  
I suddenly woke up. Was that...a nightmare??? I looked around. Everything was the same. It must've been a nightmare. I shuddered. A HORRIBLE nightmare. Worse than the guilt I had after I realized that I wasn't really helping very many people by killing others. I got up. It's around noon, I suppose. The sun is out.  
  
I walked outside and found that everyone was gone. The nightmare came to my mind. I raced out of the house and looked around. Everyone was gone. I ran down the road and found that there was some sort of town meeting going on. I looked towards the center and felt my stomach turn. Everyone was crowded around the gallows. A hanging was going to take place.  
  
I looked over and saw the crowd part as the victim came, surrounded by police, to the gallows. As the police moved away from the victim so the executioner could tie the rope around their neck, I saw who it was. It was Ryu.  
  
I suddenly felt a shiver go down my spine. She looked over in my direction and smirked. I remembered what she and her brother did to Kaoru and Sano...and me. But, if that wasn't a dream...why am I here?  
  
I looked around. I spotted Megumi and Yahiko. I walked up to them and tried to put my hand on Yahiko's shoulder. My hand went right through him. I remembered Saito had come back. Did Ryu bring me back? Maybe, but if she did...why can't I do anything? Saito could still kill, even though he was dead...but...maybe she brought me back just so I could see her death, and not do anything about it. I doubt it. She doesn't seem like the type of person who would do that, after all she DID make me watch everyone I knew die...except for Megumi and Yahiko.  
  
It suddenly clicked. She brought me back so I could watch her slaughter EVERYONE. And I couldn't do ANYTHING! Nothing, she brought me back as an insubstantial ghost. But, if she could see me...couldn't everyone else? Or, did she make it so I was totally cut off from everyone, and could only watch? I tried to talk to Megumi, she couldn't hear me. I walked in front of Yahiko, and he couldn't see me.  
  
"You're dead Kenshin. They can't see you or hear you or feel you. Only I can see you. And I brought you back for a special treat." I jumped. That was Ryu. But how? Surely everyone else must've heard her.  
  
I looked around. Everyone was watching Ryu as she just stood there. As calm as ever. Not even wincing as the rope was tied around her neck.  
  
My mind raced. I had to do something. I had the strange feeling that she wasn't going to die, that she was going to kill everyone. I had to tell SOMEONE what she was capable of. But no one could hear me. What can I do?? And where is Yamishi?? He has to be around here somewhere...  
  
I saw movement in a nearby tree. That HAS to be him. No one else noticed at all.  
  
Ryu was looking at that very tree, seemingly lost in thought. Suddenly she said, "Well, I guess since I can't escape, I'll go now!" and jumped off.  
  
Right when she jumped an arrow flew out of the tree and cut through the rope. Ryu dropped to the floor and cut the ropes with her 'claws'. She drew her sword and ran towards the crowd. All of this happened in around three seconds. I ran up to Ryu to try to stop her, but she ran right past me. I turned around and watched in horror as both she and Yamishi slaughtered the crowd.  
  
Ryu turned around and faced me.  
  
"Well, like the show?" she smirked and licked the blood off of her skin and sword.  
  
"NO!! How COULD you kill all of them?? Why?? "My anger blazed. If I couldn't hurt her physically, I would do all I could to make her feel guilty.  
  
"Because, both me and Yamishi need blood and flesh to live. We also need to kill, if we didn't, we would simply die. Survival of the fittest after all."  
  
I was astounded (big word, ne?). It made sense in a way. They were predators of our race. Predators we had no knowledge of and could blend in with us. Predators we did not know to fear until it was too late. And no one could stop them.  
  
"Why not some other race? Or some other country? Why us?"  
  
"Because, we took a vote, all the supernatural beings did. We decided the human race was the most abundant race and least poisonous and most harmful to this planet and to other races. If we made ourselves known, peacefully, the human race would feel inferior and attempt to wipe us out. We've watched this race for thousands of years and they have not changed. Also, more of our kind lives in other countries. There are very few of us. And we learned from our mistakes."  
  
"Mistakes? And exactly how old ARE you?? And WHAT are you? And how long have you been here?"  
  
"Well, our kinds' last mistake was to attempt to be with the human race. That ended in disaster. The humans thought they wiped us all out, but they were wrong. As for how old we are, and what we are, I'm not going to tell you. You need not know. Also, we've been here for...102 years I think. We were on another island, but the humans there have dwindled in number, and realized we were there. So now we're here. Aren't you lucky?"  
  
I was confused. How could they be here for that long? They must've fought in the revolution. It must have been their favorite time here. They blended right in. And no one noticed. I've never heard of them. They must've killed all they saw. Like they did now.  
  
I glared at them. Yamishi paid no attention to me. Ryu smirked.  
  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot. You get to go bye-bye soon. And with an added bonus."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You get to watch EVERY SINGLE PERSON you've EVER met die for eternity!"  
  
My eyes widened. She couldn't be telling the truth.... it was just impossible...  
  
"W-why?" I finally managed to ask.  
  
"Because your very existence bothers me. Bye bye now!"  
  
With that she waved her hand and everything faded away, being replaced by my friends dying. I tried to kill myself. But I couldn't. I was already dead. And in Hell.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Okay!!! I'm done!! Um.... I DO realize that I made Ryu and Yamishi REALLY powerful.... but...that was kind of an accident....'cause one of my friends (who likes Saito.... AND Sejiro Hiko AND Shishio. Weird tastes ne?) was kind of mad when I killed Saito.... so I had to bring him back.... but I wanted to kill Kenshin (EJIKI!! That's what I call him. It means 'prey') and it got all confusing. Oh well. Review and Guess. 


End file.
